Armor
This article serves as a hub that links to several sub-articles featuring armor relevant to different settings. * Medieval Armor * Science Fiction Armor D&D 5e Armor Chart These are D&D 5e armors for the Source Lands Campaign Setting, including some House Rules. For additional House Rules, see the D&D 5e House Rules article. Helmets It should be assumed that all armors come with the option of wearing a helmet with it. If the armor is Heavy, you should assume the helmet has a visor, which is typically an optional visor. * Armors Without Helmets - You can potentially find armors that do not come with helmets in the game, but starting armor always comes with a helmet, and unless stated otherwise, armor bought from a store in game also comes with a helmet. It is up to the player whether they wish to wear it or not. * Benefits of Helmets - If a character wears a helmet, others who attack him will have to confirm critical hits, in order to land them. The helmet also offers some DR against certain options on the critical fumble table for Athletic checks, etc.The DR is equal to accompanying Armor's AC, minus 10. A Visor adds a DR against the extra damage from Critical Hits, equal to accompanying Armor's AC, minus 10. * Drawbacks of Helmets - The drawback is that wearing a helmet gives disadvantage on hearing-based perception checks, and helmets with a visor gives disadvantage to sight-based perception checks as well, when the visor is down (naturally, characters only benefit from the visor when it is down). Gauntlets It is assumed that all armors come with optional gauntlets. If the Armor is Heavy, then assume the gauntlets upgrade your unarmed damage from 1 to 1d4. * Armor without Gauntlets - Again, Armors may be found without Gauntlets, but starting armor and armor purchased from merchants (unless stated otherwise) come with gauntlets. * Drawback of not wearing Gauntlets - If a character doesn't wear gauntlets, any time the character is not hit by a melee attack, he must make a dexterity save to keep hold of his weapon, or be disarmed, due to having hurt his fingers in a manner that does not cause HP damage. The DC on the dexterity save is 10-the difference between AC and what the attacker rolled. Further more, if someone attempts to disarm a character not wearing gauntlets, whether successful or not, they still cause damage to the defending character, provided they hit with the attack to begin with. Gauntlets give disadvantage on slight of hand and all tool-kit checks. Re-Defined Proficiency-Categories The setting we play in has more armors than the basic 5E setting. Most of the Custom Armors are are just re-painted versions of the existing armors, but a few armors have been moved around or changed/removed to better fit the needs of this particular group. No-Proficiency Padded Armor and Hide Armor no longer requires proficiency to use, but are also the only armors that do not come with accessories. Padding is found as a component of any other armor, and if the padding is missing from an armor, the armor gives disadvantage on all physical rolls, including attack rolls. Light Armors Attempting to re-cast the Light Armors in a more historical light, apart from having moved the Chain Shirt back into Light Armor where it belongs, most of these are just new names and prices, for the same thing. The radical decision to move the breast plate into the Light category may initially seem drastic, but note that the breastplate has been re-balanced a bit. Medium Armors Medium Armors are, for the most part (with the exception of Chain Mail) armors that are intended as an "outer-layer" armor, but worn without chain mail underneath. Heavy Armors Heavy Armors are full battle-suits of armor, complete with both chain mail and some sort of medium armor worn over it. Massive Armors Massive Armors require heavy proficiency and medium proficiency (these can technically be obtained separately in very rare cases) to use. P = Padding (can also be hide, optionally), C = Chainmail, AL = "Any Light Armor", AM = "Any Medium Armor" (does not include Field Plate), FP = Field Plate. All components can be removed from a suit of armor. Maximum Dexterity Bonus Use these re-balanced rules to incentivize wearing lighter armor for adventurers, and leave the heavy armor with the NPCs and Bad Guys where it belongs. * No Proficiency - '''Armors that require no Proficiency allow the user to add their entire dexterity modifier. They are basically just thick clothes. * '''Light Armor - '''All light armors (no exception) offer a maximum of +4. If you have a superhuman dexterity, you cannot benefit much from Light Armor. * '''Medium Armor - '''Medium Armors offer half of your dexterity modifier, rounded up, to a maximum of 3. * '''Heavy Armor - '''Heavy Armor allows you to use one fifth of your dexterity modifier, rounded down, meaning you can gain a single point from your dexterity modifier, but only if your dexterity is at least 20. * '''Massive Armor - Massive Armor requires a positive dexterity modifier. A character wearing massive armor while having no dexterity modifier, or a negative modifier will have disadvantage on physical skill-checks, including attack rolls. Advanced Armor Rules These rules exist to permit a more tactical use of Armors. This only applies if the attacker chooses not to bypass your armor. * Leather and Textile Armors, (T), offer no additional benefits to the wearer. * Armors that consists of riveted metal, ®, offer 2 points of damage reduction vs. piercing and 5 points of damage reduction versus slashing and 2 points vs. blunt. * Armors consisting of chain mail, ©, offer resistance against slashing attacks (remaining damage is taken as blunt), 5 points of damage reduction against piercing and offers no protection against blunt. * Armors consisting of actual plate armor, (P), offer resistance against blunt damage (left over damage is still taken as blunt), 5 points of damage reduction against slashing and 2 points against piercing.